


Cutest Criminal

by presidentofrussia



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cop AU, First Date, First Kiss, M/M, alex is george's son, george washington is a cop, super fluffy, thomas is a graffiti artist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:56:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9120637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/presidentofrussia/pseuds/presidentofrussia
Summary: Officer George Washington picks up a young curly-haired graffiti artist. Washington's son, Alex, wants to know if he's cute. Weird little cute AU based off of a tumblr post by christmasbarakat.





	

Washington was making his rounds in his usually quiet DC town. Crime usually happens close to the capital and here on the outskirts the only real police work is speeding tickets and taking care of rowdy teenagers.Tonight, his problem has to do with the later.There was a small group of boys graffitiing the side of the supermarket. The group of boys scattered as soon as they saw George Washington’s police car, except one boy. He was tall and finishing up his “masterpiece” it was a purple ombre tag reading ‘T-money’. He had velvet hoodie and pastel pink beanie over his incredibly curly hair. He had headphones on, hence him not noticing Officer Washington walking over. 

“Son.” 

“Son.” The second time the cop addressed him, the boy looked up and slowly took out his headphones. 

“Hello. I’m going to be arrested now, aren’t I?” The boy simply asked.

“Well, you’re at least going to the station. What’s your name son?” Officer Washington was a little taken aback by the young boy’s confidence. He kinda reminded him of his own son, Alexander Hamilton-Washington. They looked to be the same age. 

“Thomas Jefferson.” The boy said while climbing into the back of the car. George followed in and slid into the front seat.

“I see you know the drill.” Washington sighed. 

“What can I say? I’m going to be the next Banksy.” The young boy smirked. Wow, he’s a lot like Alex. Washington just chuckled. At that time his phone went off, a familiar show tune ringtone that his son programmed in. He smiled at the memory and picked up.

“Hello, Alex, is everything okay?” 

“Hey! Yeah, Mom just wanted to know when you’ll be home for dinner.”

“Tell Martha I’m running late, I have to take someone in.” Washington sighed, of course he wanted more time for his family, but sometimes work has to come first. 

“If I can guess the perp, I get your dinner.” Alex said, it was a game that they had played since George joined the force. Of course, Alexander never won, but it was fun to try.

“Give it your best shot.” Washington chuckled.

“Okay, six foot, middle aged caucasian man with a scar on the left cheek and a tiger tattoo he got in prison.” Alex always guessed this, not once was it right.  
“Nope, young guy. About your age.” Officer Washington laughed at their ongoing joke.

“Is he cute?” Hamilton asked, suddenly curious. 

“Just a sec, let me ask.’ Washington set down the phone for a second. “My son wants to know if you're cute.” He smirked addressing the boy in his back seat who is now giggling behind his hand.

“I believe so, sir.” Jefferson said, interested in the conversation. 

Washington was amused by the answer and put the phone back to his ear. “He thinks he’s adorable, but you can’t date him until we check his prints.” 

Jefferson laughed the whole way to the station.  
~~~  
Officer Washington silently sat, checking Thomas’s fingerprints. The young boy started to nod off in his chair.

“Alright, you’re all good. First minor offence. You’ll have to pay a fine.” George said, startling the young boy who simply smiled.

“So can I ask out your son?” He grinned.

“Already texted him.” 

~~~  
Alexander rubbed his sweaty hands on his pants and walked into the station. He could not believe his dad was setting him up with a guy he almost arrested. He tightened his ponytail and made he way to his dad’s desk. And, wow that was not what he expected. The young man had curly hair that elegantly framed his face, well-trimmed facial hair that made his attractive and ,yes, cute face stand out. His clothes were interesting and reminded him of an aesthetic blog. He was so busy staring at the man, that he didn’t realize he was looking back at him. 

“Damn, I should get caught more often.” The boy smirked. 

Washington cleared his throat. “Welllllll…… I have a ton of work here, maybe you should drive Thomas home, Alexander.”

“Let’s go.” Alex said, obviously excited. Thomas laughed and followed him out of the station and into his car. 

“Wanna get some pizza?” Thomas suggested.

~~~

After what they decided was a date, Alex drove thomas home. He turned the car off and looked over at the other boy. He chewed on the inside of his lip. 

“Can I have your number?” Alexander nervously asked.

“Only if I can kiss you.” Thomas cheekily responded.

The kiss was chaste, just a quick meeting of the lips to test out the waters. But that was enough for them. They had plenty of time for more.

Alexander had to laugh at the new contact in his phone. 

Cutest Criminal.


End file.
